


Undying Love of a Cat and a Fish

by Wishful_Yaoi_Desire



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Anais approves, Beach fun, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Darwin and Gumball, Darwin is adopted, Drama, First Kiss, Gay, Gay Love, Gumball loves Darwin, Humanoid, Kisses, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance, So it's ok, Swimming, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, beach, boys, kiss in the water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful_Yaoi_Desire/pseuds/Wishful_Yaoi_Desire
Summary: YAOI BoyxBoy 16 year old humanoid cat Gumball gets a new brother; a humanoid fish named Darwin. Realizing that he may be attracted to the boy, can Gumball hide his feelings, or will he let them show and hope that the fish boy feels the same way?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, this is an old story i totally forgot to bring over to this site.... oops XD  
> anyway enjoy! The store is already completed, so i will be bringing the rest of the chapters over soon!
> 
> Just so we are clear, this story is based on the characters being human, with cat ears, or bunny ears, so on so forth, so I see them as anime characters basically xD

Chapter1

"Gumball, please go say hello to your new brother." Nicole, the blue cat's mother, told him.

Gumball sighed and ruffled his shaggy blue hair. "Mooommm, why do I have to? He's half fish and half human, practically a mermaid. Can't Anais just play with him? She likes water more than me anyway."

Nicole gave him a look. "Gumball, we were finally able to adopt him and give him a home. You will not ignore him, he knows he has a cat for a brother now, so play nice."

Sixteen year old Gumball sighed again and covered his face with a checkered pattern pillow. When Gumball heard that his parents were trying to adopt a fish, Gumball wasn't all that happy. It was bad enough having to live with and eight year old bunny, who was constantly telling him what to do and what he was doing wrong, and now he has to deal with a brother who couldn't even leave the swimming pool in their backyard?

Gumball groaned and threw the pillow down. His mother gave him a look and raised her eyebrow. "Gumball..." She started, hinting at a warning. Her blue ears were back and her tail twitched, giving him her famous Mother glare. He knew he only had a few seconds to decide to do as she said, or risk being grounded.

Gumball decided to listen. He groaned again and slammed the backdoor open, walking down a few steps and over to the pool. Gumball hated the pool, he couldn't swim if his life depended on it, and as many cats; was deathly afraid of water. The only reason they even had a pool was because his parents were going to adopt the fish boy.

Gumball crouched down near the edge of the pool and peaked in. He saw a long orange fish tail shining in the sunlight, but he couldn't make out his new brother's face under the water. With a splash, the tail propelled the boy around, he did loops and spins under the water, catching Gumball's interest.

Gumball was fascinated, he had never seen anything move so... elegantly. All his anger was flushed away as he watched the slick orange fin swirl around in the water. Before Gumball knew it, he was face to face with bright green eyes.

"Hello there!" A cheerful male voice spoke. Gumball yelled and fell backwards, earning a laugh from the fish.

"Gahhh, don't scare me like that!" Gumball hissed, baring his cat fangs; his blue ears lay back in defense.

The boy giggled. "Sorry about that. My name is Darwin! You must be Gumball! Your mo- er, our mom, told me a lot about you! It's awesome to meet you!" Darwin grinned.

Darwin had dark tan skin, and bright orange hair. Instead of ears, he had fins on the sides of his head. Darwin had a thin chest, with a little muscle here and there. He flicked his orange tail in and out of the water as he waited for a response from Gumball.

"Yeahhh.. I'm Gumball." Gumball straightened himself up and sat cross-legged in front of the pool. Darwin flashed him a bright smile, making Gumball's heart skip a beat.

"I am so glad to meet you! I know I can't do much since I'm stuck in the water, and I know cats don't like water, but I hope you and I can be best brothers! I'm fifteen by the way."

"I'm sixteen." Gumball mumbled, looking away.

"Your bright peach eyes are soo pretty by the way!" Darwin chirped, his ear fins (?) wiggled a bit. Gumball's ears shot straight up and he blushed, looking away.

"S-Shut up! Don't call me pretty!" Gumball grumbled.

Darwin giggled. "Sorry about that, I couldn't resist."

Gumball just sighed and turned back to Darwin. Both chatted for what seemed like days, and realized that despite one being stuck in a pool; both had a lot in common. They loved video games, and Darwin talked about how a kid in the orphanage found a old gameboy with a game in it that still worked. The boys would often fight over who got to play, until Darwin got a turn and forgot it wasn't water-proof.

Before they knew it, Nicole was calling Gumball into the house. "Gumball, it's time for dinner!" She called out.

Gumball stood up and shouted back, "Coming!" He looked at Darwin and smiled. "Be right back!" He turn and ran into the house.

"Gumball, could you bring Darwin his food? Anais isn't feeling well so she is eating in her room. You can eat in your room if you'd like."

Gumball grabbed his food and Darwin's and then stood there for a minute. "Could I eat with Darwin?" He asked.

Nicole smiled. "I'm glad to see that you're warming up to him! Go on ahead." Gumball cheered and rushed outside, almost spilling the food in the process. Darwin giggled at him and reached out for his plate, setting it right at the edge before digging into the food Nicole made; meatloaf and mash potatoes.

"So a fish like yourself can eat normal food?" Gumball asked between bites.

"Of course, what you eat, we can eat too." Darwin said, giving him an odd look. Gumball laughed. "Sorry, I'm super new to the whole 'having a brother as a fish' deal."

"It's ok, I don't mind you asking me any questions or anything if you're curious." Darwin said, smiling.

Gumball looked thoughtful as he chewed on his meatloaf. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?" He asked finally.

"Nope, never had one." Darwin replied. "You?"

"Nah, but there is a girl at school that I like."

"That's awesome! What's her name?"

"Penny."

"I bet she is super pretty."

"Oh she is." Gumball sighed, his tail flicking left and right.

Darwin smiled. "I sure wish you luck!" He said. Gumball looked at his smile and felt his heart skip a beat again.

"T-Thanks." He mumbled. "So anyway.. was it hard playing with the other kids in the orphanage?"

"Yeah a bit, i couldn't play with them much. If it was something where we could sit around like tell stories or play games i could, but outdoor activities not really." Darwin replied. Gumball nodded slowly and looked at his plate.

"I'm sorry, that must have been tough."

"No no it was fine! i still made alot of fun and the boys were so nice to me!" Darwin smiled, which Gumball quickly returned.

After finishing their dinner, Gumball bid Darwin goodnight and headed off to bed. He gathered up their plates and headed to the backdoor, glancing back to say goodnight again, only to have his words halted at the sight.

Darwin had his back to Gumball and was using the palms of his hands to lift himself a bit out of the water. The cool breeze was blowing Darwin's orange hair across his face as he stared up at the moon, a smile plastered on his face. Darwin's fish scales were practically shimmering in the moonlight, and Gumball could only think of one word; Beautiful.

Gumball quickly went into the house, tossed the dishes into the sink, and ran upstairs to his room. Closing the door, Gumball pressed his back to the door and stood there with a blush on his face.

Why am I thinking that Darwin's beautiful? He's my brother now, and a male at that! I don't like him that way, I like Penny! I just thought the light hitting him made him look different, that's all.

Gumball nodded to himself and took his clothes off before getting into bed with his boxers on. Curling up into a ball under the sheets, much like cats do. Gumball closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep; images of Darwin appeared in his head, making Gumball angry as he tried to think of Penny.

After a few hours, Gumball was finally able to fall asleep in a restless state, a dream taking him away from reality.

"Gumball! Come play with me!" Darwin shouted, waving at the cat as he splashed around the pool with his tail.

"You know I don't like the water Darwin!" Gumball replied, walking up to the edge of the pool and looking down at it nervously.

"Don't worry Gumball! It'll be fun! I want to play with you."

Gumball dipped a toe in the pool before shaking his head and pulling back. "I'm sorry Darwin, I can't do it!"

"I'll help you big brother." Anais said, appearing behind Gumball. "Wait no! Anais stop!" Gumball cried out before Anais, with hulk strength, shoved Gumball into the pool. Gumball struggled to stay afloat and stretched his toes out to touch the bottom, but there was no bottom. The pool was an endless pit.

Gumball started to panic as he went under again and again. He say glimpses of his family, his dad, mom, and sister, all standing and watching him as he clawed desperately at the water.

Gumball could feel his strength leave him and he felt like giving up. Letting all the air out of his lungs, Gumball slowly sunk under the water, his eyes half-closed as he stared at the surface waving above him. Suddenly, a bright orange tail darted past him.

Gumball followed the tail but saw nothing in the darkness. He gave up and closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate and die, when a sudden voice; as clear as if he and the person was outside the water, rang in his ears. "Gumball!" Gumball opened his eyes and saw bright green eyes pierce the water as Darwin swam near him.

"Don't die on me!" Darwin called out, a desperate look on his face. Gumball started to close his eyes again, before suddenly, Darwin grabbed his arm and tugged him upwards, and before Gumball could do anything, Darwin's lips were on his.

Gumball's eyes widened in shock as he felt Darwin's cool soft lips on his.

H-He's kissing me! Gumball thought. Suddenly Darwin parted his and Gumball's lips, and blew air into Gumball's lungs. Gumball could see Darwin's fish tail flicking in the water as he curved himself against Gumball, forming his body to go around Gumball's. When he was finished giving Gumball air, Darwin leaned away slightly with a blush on his face, and an almost lustful look on his face. "I love you Gumball." Darwin said.

Gumball gaped at him in shock. "I-I-"

"Gumball! Time to get up and go to school!" Nicole called out from downstairs. Gumball woke with a start and yelled as he fell out of his bed. Rubbing the back of his head, Gumball sat up and blinked.

What did I just dream about... Gumball thought, lightly touching his lips and blushing hard. Shaking his head, Gumball got up and got dressed, too tired to bother taking a shower. He went over to his mirror and brushed his untamed blue hair so it looked at least a little decent.

Gumball slid down the railing of the stairs and walked into the kitchen. His bunny sister Anais was already at the table eating blueberry pancakes.

"Hi big brother!" Anais giggled, her large pink rabbit ears wiggling.

"Hey Anais." Gumball mumbled, sitting down at the table.

"Gumball, would you mind giving Darwin his pancakes too?" Nicole asked, handing Gumball a plate filled with hot pancakes.

"Sure.." Gumball said, a blush seeping on his cheeks as he remembered his dream.

Gumball walked outside and looked at the pool. He walked over to it and saw Darwin swimming underneath the surface of the water. Darwin had a happy smile on his face as he slid through the water, he turned his head up and saw Gumball; his smile becoming even brighter.

Gumball blushed again, and Darwin popped his head up over the water. "Good morning Gumball!" Darwin said cheerfully.

"'Morning Darwin." Gumball replied, crouching down and placing the plate near the edge of the pool.

"What are you going to do today?" Darwin asked, digging into the plate of pancakes.

"I have to go to school today."

"Oh! How fun! Let me know how it goes when you come back, OK?" Darwin asked, flashing Gumball a smile.

Gumball stood up abruptly and blushed. "W-Will do. Bye!" Gumball said quickly and rushed back indoors.

Grabbing his backpack quickly, Gumball rushed out of the door before he could get stopped by his mom, and ran to the bus stop. "I need to go to school... Hopefully it'll take my mind off this." Gumball mumbled to himself, as he waited for the bus.

It's going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Gumball opened the door to his house with a slam, immediately plopping himself down on the couch. Gumball's dad, Richard, walked out from the kitchen with a plate full of food and noticed the boy. "How was school Gumball?" The rabbit asked, sitting down on the couch and munching on his chips.

"Sooo... loonnggg.. Why do we have to go to school dad? We don't use any of this stuff in the real life anyway! Especially Geometry! What good is that for? You graduated without having to do this stuff, right dad?" Gumball sat up, looking up at his dad with hope-filled eyes.

"Not true, I did have to take those classes." Richard said. Gumball scowled and rolled off the couch.

"But I don't remember any of it." Richard said, looking thoughtful.

Gumball sat up from the floor. "See? Useless!" He growled, throwing his hands up in the air and then landing on his stomach, using his feet to slide himself into the kitchen.

Nicole walked into the house and noticed Gumball. Her tail twitched. "Gumball! Walk like a normal person! And Richard! I thought I said no eating all the junk food!"

"Abort Mission! I repeat, abort mission!" Richard yelled, setting the food down on the couch and flailing his limbs, attempting to run up the stairs to hide. However, the big rabbit simply fell on his face. He began swimming up the stairs, pretending that he was in a pool.

"This family is so strange." Anais said, walking out from the kitchen with a popsicle. Anias looked down as Gumball slid past her and went into the kitchen, sliding up into a chair and sitting down.

She gave him an odd look. "How did you do that?" Anais asked.

"Gravity doesn't work on me." Gumball said, shrugging.

Anais just shook her head and went into the family room.

Nicole walked into the kitchen and pulled out some lettuce from the fridge. "Gumball, go see how Darwin is doing."

"Fineee." Gumball sighed, flicking his tail as he went over to the back door and went into their yard. He didn't want to see Darwin at the moment, especially because of the dream he had the night before. Nervously, he walked over to the edge of the pool and crouched down, his ears back against his head.

Before he could say anything, Darwin's head popped up a foot away from him and smiled.

"Hey Gumball! How was school?" He asked.

"It was fine.." Gumball mumbled nervously.

Darwin cocked his head. "Everything ok?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah, it's fine!" Gumball jumped, not wanting to explain himself to the fish.

Darwin flicked his tail fin in and out of the water as he watched Gumball.

"Soo..." Gumball sat at the edge again and looked down at the fish. "Don't you ever get bored?"

"Bored?"

"Yeah, like bored of just being in this small pool all day and all night."

"Hmmm..." Darwin put a finger to his lips, and looked thoughtful. Gumball's eyes slid down to his lips and his breath hitched. The boy's lips looked so soft... He could almost feel the boy's lips on his from the dream.

"Not really." Darwin finally said after a moment. "I mean, yeah, I don't get to go anywhere, but you're all so nice to me and I get to see you all before and after you get home." Darwin smiled.

Gumball tapped his chin in thought. "Well my fami- er, our family, is planning a trip to the beach this weekend. Are you OK with salt water?"

Darwin nodded. "My type is able to be in both kinds of water easily."

"I see. I wonder if there is a way we can take you with us." Gumball said. Darwin looked hopeful and then his eyes lifted from Gumball's face to look above him.

Gumball tilted his head backwards and saw his mom standing behind him.

"Of course Darwin is coming with us dear." Nicole said, smiling and setting down two plates filled with chicken alfredo.

"How are we going to bring him?" Gumball asked, craning his neck uncomfortably.

"Your father is going to get a fish tank that we can set in the back seat. It may be a bit uncomfortable, but at least you will still be in water, so you should be alright." Nicole smiled warmly at Darwin.

Darwin's ear fins wiggled excitedly. "Hooray!" He threw his hands up in the air and arched his back, slipping into the water and doing twists as he moved elegantly under the water's surface.

Nicole smiled. "I am so happy to welcome him into the family. It may be hard since he has to be in water, but I am sure that it will work out for all of us." Nicole looked down at Gumball and smiled brighter, before walking back into the house.

Gumball grabbed his plate of food and started munching on it, before realizing they didn't have drinks.

He watched as Darwin continued to swirl and slide underneath the water's surface before he popped up again near where Gumball was.

"I'm soo excited!" Darwin said, his face so lit up it made Gumball blush.

"Y-Yeah me too. Hey we don't have drinks, you want anything?" He asked.

Darwin rested his elbows outside of the pool and rested his chin on his hands. "Anything is good with me!" He smiled.

Gumball turned completely red, earning a raise of an eyebrow from the fish. Gumball stood up abruptly and turned around. "O-OK then!" He rushed through the backdoor quickly and shut it hard, pressing his back against the cold door as he panted.

H-He was so cute! What am I suppose to do? He is my brother! I mean half-brother, so it isn't like it's incest or anythi- NO! I can't be thinking like that! All because of that stupid dream!

Gumball sighed and leaned his head back, pressing his long blue cat ears hard against the door.

"What are you doing?" A small voice asked. Gumball jumped high into the air and landed on the table on all fours; his long blue tail puffed up like a raccoon.

"Y-You scared the crap out of me, Anais!" Gumball snarled, baring his fangs at the young bunny.

Anais just scratched her left ear and gave him an all-knowing smirk. "You were thinking about something, and your face was super red. Is it about Darwin?" She asked, hitting the nail on the head.

Gumball stuttered and got off the table, trying to act cool and looking away, crossing his arms. "No, of course not. Why would I get all red because of him?"

"Because you like him?"

Gumball took a step back and looked at her in shock. "W-What are you talking a-"

"Don't play dumb Gumball, I can tell you have feelings for him. You started acting weird ever since last night. I'm guessing you had a dream involving him or something." She crossed her arms, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Gumball gaped at her.

"H-How did y-"

"Oh, it's so obvious Gumball. I can read you like an open book." Anais laughed slightly.

"This isn't fair!" Gumball growled, his ears still back in defense.

"You don't need to get angry at me, I won't tell mom or dad." Anais said, sitting down in a chair.

"I can't talk right now, Anais.." Gumball said, noting the look from Anais that was all too clear. She wanted to talk about it. "I need to bring drinks out for Darwin and I."

Anais sighed, flicking her rabbit ears back and forth. "Fine, but I'll be waiting to talk to you later." She jumped off the chair and walked away, leaving Gumball to relax from his shocked state.

Gumball quickly shook it off and went to the fridge, grabbing two orange sodas and bringing them outside.

Darwin was already halfway through his dinner, when he looked up and saw Gumball with the drinks.

"Took you long enough brother!" Darwin chirped, grinning at him. Gumball's heart jumped at the word 'brother' and just laughed it off.

"Sorry, Anais wanted to give me a lecture for not cleaning my room yesterday."

Darwin laughed. "Is your room really messy?" He asked.

"It's like a tornado hit it." Gumball replied. Darwin broke out into a loud laugh, sending shivers down Gumball's spine.

Darwin wiped at his eyes and grinned. "Wish I could see it."

"I do too..." Gumball said, almost in a whisper. Gumball blushed a little and turned his attention to his food. Darwin had to blink before he realized what Gumball said, and he blushed as well.

Both boys ate in awkward silence until they finished. Gumball gathered up their plates and the empty soda cans, then stood up. "Well, I'm gonna head to bed." He said quietly, looking away. Darwin looked up and him and gave him a small smile.

"Alright, goodnight Gumball." He said cheerfully.

Gumball looked down at him and nodded, the blush seeping back into his cheeks. "Goodnight!" Gumball walked towards the backdoor, fighting the feline urge inside him to flee quickly away from the scene.

Once inside, Gumball placed the dishes in the sink and walked slowly up to his bedroom; dragging his feet. He walked into his room and slipped his shirt off, before turning towards his bed and seeing Anais sitting on it.

"Ahh!" Gumball yelled, falling backwards.

"I told you I was going to wait and talk to you later, did I not?" Anais said, crossing her arms.

Gumball signed and crossed his legs as he sat on the floor in front of her, crossing his arms in front of his chest defensively. "You scared me! I was getting ready for bed!"

"It isn't like I haven't seen you shirtless before, brother." Anais said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever." Gumball said, baring his teeth slightly.

"Anyway, the reason I'm here is to discuss you and Darwin."

"There is nothing to discuss..."

"Clearly there is, you have feelings for him."

"I do not!" Gumball growled, standing up and glaring at her.

"Really? You're going to deny it after what I saw in the kitchen?" Anais questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Gumball slumped and walked up to the bed, collapsing face first on it.

"Fine, continue." Gumball mumbled, his voice muffled by the sheets.

"Thank you," Anais said, leaning against the foot board. "I could tell you had feelings for him after you woke up this morning. So, what kind of dream was it?"

Gumball sat up and looked at her. "I think my dreams are personal,thank you very much."

"So it was dirty?"

"NO!" Gumball practically shouted, glaring at her.

"So tell me."

"Fine..." Gumball sighed and explained his dream to her. After a few minutes, Anais nodded. "So ever since that kiss, that was suppose to basically save you from drowning, you have been feeling love for Darwin, correct?"

"I wouldn't say love." Gumball blushed, looking away and flattening his ears back.

Anais chuckled. "Alright, so you like him then, right?"

"A little..." Gumball blushed.

"So why don't you just tell him?"

"It isn't that easy!" Gumball gaped at her.

Anais smiled. "Yes it is, here, I have a plan. But you'd have to do it on our trip to the beach in order for it to be successful... hopefully." She leaned up to one of his cat ears and whispered into it. After a minute, Gumball perked up.

"That might just work." He said.

Anais jumped off the bed and walked towards the door. "Good luck Gumball. And goodnight." She grinned and closed the door, leaving Gumball on his own.

Gumball curled up under his covers and turned off the lights.

It just might work... Gumball thought, shoving his face into his pillow.

The weekend could not get there fast enough.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mooooommm, do you have everything NOW?" Gumball whined, sitting on his parent's bed as Nicole was rummaging through her closet.

"Now Gumball, don't rush me. This is a two day trip and I must make sure we have everything we need."

Gumball groaned. "It's two o'clock and we have to drive for five hours! Dad's outside waiting for you to be done, everyone is!"

Nicole glanced at him as she pulled out some clothes and placed it in a suitcase. "Go make sure your dad has everything in the car please."

"Finee." Gumball groaned, walking out of the room and making his way outside. The sun was beginning to set in the distance behind houses along their street. Anais was climbing in the the backseat with a backpack, and Darwin was in a fish tank, strapped in and taking up a seat and a half in the back. His body was twisted so his entire lower body was in the water, and only his chest and head sat out of it.

Gumball walked to the back and saw Richard trying to shove a large suitcase in the trunk. "Dad, what are you doing?"

"Trying to get this in the trunk." Richard grunted, pushing against the suitcase.

"Why? That one's empty." Gumball pointed out.

Richard stood back and held the suitcase. "I was wondering why this was so light! Thanks Gumball!" He hummed to himself as he took the suitcase back inside. Gumball rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Gumball!" Darwin called out, making Gumball walk over to the open door and peak inside.

"Yeah?" He asked.

Darwin smiled cheerfully. "Are you excited? I am!"

Gumball grinned. "Of course I am Darwin!"

"Of course he is Darwin." Anais said quietly, giving Gumball a pointed look and earning a scowl.

"Besides..." Gumball growled before smiling at Darwin, "I'm really excited, it's our first outing as a family."

"Yeah!" Darwin cheered, throwing his hands up and splashing some water around.

Gumball started to say something before Richard and Nicole came out of the house; Richard locked the door as Nicole walked to the vehicle with her last suitcase and easily placed it in the trunk. Nicole got into the passenger seat and buckled up. "Gumball, please get in the car. It may be a bit tight since the fish tank is in here, but Anais is small so it should work. Sit in the middle Anais."

Anais grumbled as she moved as much as she could to the middle and buckled up. Gumball hopped in and buckled himself up as well. Darwin reached down, splashing some water out of the tank, and grabbed the lid to the fish tank that was sitting on the floor of the car. The lid of the fish tank had a hole in the top just big enough for Darwin's head and arms to be out, but small enough that the water would not splash out.

Richard finally got into the driver's seat and buckled up as well. "Well, here we go everyone!" He grinned and started the car. The group cheered and Gumball started to get excited as he began to think of his plan. He couldn't wait to see and hoped that it would work.

Gumball glanced at Darwin and saw the happiest look he had ever seen in his life. Darwin looked like he finally found his home, that he finally found the place he loved. Gumball then felt his heart drop.

"What if he rejects me? That would just make this whole family awkward.. Maybe I shouldn't do this... it may ruin everything this family could have!" Gumball began to bite at his nails nervously as he considered the thought of Darwin hating him. Anais noticed Gumball's nervous look and elbowed him, snapping him out of his trance.

"Snap out of it Gumball!" Anais hissed at him, glancing over at Darwin, who had immediately fallen asleep the moment they got on the road.

"But what if he hates me!" Gumball hissed back, biting harder at his nails.

Anais grabbed his hands and pulled them down. "Calm down Gumball! Just stick to the plan and everything will be fine! Now get some sleep because we have a long drive." Anais tried to give him a encouraging smile, before curling up in her seat and trying to sleep.

Gumball felt like he was too nervous to get any sleep, but as the drive went on, his eyelids drooped and before he knew it, he had passed out.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Gumball! Come on, the water's great!" Darwin called out. Gumball and Darwin were alone at the beach, their family taking a nap at the cabin they were staying at on their vacation.

"I don't know Darwin, I don't do well in water..." Gumball gulped, feeling nervous.

"Don't worry, brother! I'll keep you safe!" Darwin smiled encouragingly. Gumball looked down at the water lapping at his feet in the sand. Darwin was a few feet away, his bottom half in the water; his mermaid-like fins gliding left and right as Darwin kept one hand in the water, and the other waving at Gumball.

Gumball slowly stepped into the water, pushing himself against the soft waves until he reached Darwin. Darwin reached up and grabbed Gumball's hand; causing Gumball to blush. "Let's go deeper!" Darwin chirped, twisting his body around and dragging a protesting cat with him.

Before Gumball could speak, his feet left the ground and he started to freak out, his head ducking underwater a few times. "D-Darwin! Let's go back! I-I can't swim!" Gumball cried out, desperation fueling his fear.

Darwin turned around and wrapped an arm around Gumball's waist, supporting him as his fin moved back and forth, keeping them both afloat.

"D-Darwin!" Gumball blushed; Darwin's smiling face too close to his.

"I promise that I'll keep you afloat." Darwin smiled. "I love you Gumball." Darwin said, bringing Gumball's eyes back to his.

"Y-You do?" Gumball gasped.

Darwin smiled again. "Of course! You're my brother!"

Gumball's heart dropped. "I see..."

Darwin frowned at this. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No no that isn't it... I just... I love you too Darwin." Gumball mumbled.

Darwin flashed a big smile. "I'm soo happy!"

Gumball glanced at him again, and felt the urge to kiss him. "Please... don't get mad at me Darwin." Gumball whispered, earning a confused look from Darwin. Gumball took a deep breath and closed his eyes, leaning towards him. He could hear a surprised gasp from Darwin, but he didn't feel the boy move away.

His lips were just about to touch Darwin's; those soft looking lips that Gumball has has his eyes on for a long time. His heart started to race, and as they were just about to share a kiss, Darwin suddenly shouted.

"GUMBALL! WAKE UP!"

~.~.~.~.~.~

Gumball jerked awake in shock. "What? What is it?" He looked around, trying to remember his surroundings. It all came back to him a few seconds later. Turning to look over Anais's head, he saw Darwin staring at him with huge excited eyes. "What is it Darwin?" Gumball asked, scratching his head and yawning.

"We're here!" Darwin chirped, smiling at Gumball.

Gumball gave him a small smile and looked away, a blush seeping on his cheeks from the dream moments ago. "Y-Yeah! About time!" He cheered.

Darwin turned and looked out his window, his fin under the water in the tank moving around as much as it could of excitement in the small fish tank. Richard was humming to himself as they parked in a free parking spot near the beach. The beach was huge, though not many people where there. There was a large cabin where you could check in and get a smaller cabin to stay in, which were all scattered near the beach.

"Alright kids, we're going in to get our cabin, all of you just stay in the car please." Nicole said, peering at the three of them before she and Richard left the car.

"Aaahhh, but I'm too excited to just sit around and wait!" Darwin whined, pressing his hands to the cool glass of the car window. Gumball watched him with a small smile on his face.

"I really want to just hug and hold him right now..." Gumball thought. Anais reached down to grab her backpack from the floor and shoved a book she had been reading in it. She glanced up at Gumball about to say something, and noticed him staring at Darwin.

"Oh Guumbaalll," Anais whispered, nudging his arm and grinning. Gumball shook out of his trance and looked down at Anais. "What?" He hissed, his ears flattening against his head. Anais wiggled her eyebrows.

"You ready?" She giggled.

"Hush!" Gumball hissed, earning another giggle. "Fine, fine, but I wish you luck." Anais said, a little too loudly.

Darwin turned his head and raised an eyebrow. "Luck in what?" He asked.

Gumball waved his hands in front of him. "Ohhh nothing! Anais and I are just daring each other on who will go in the water first, that's all!"

Darwin nodded. "Ohh I see! That's right, you don't like the water Gumball! Well I hope you are able to get in now, since you guys are daring each other!"

Anais giggled. Darwin smiled and turned back to look out the window, which gave Gumball the time to glare at his little sister. Anais just shrugged and was about to say something, before Richard and Nicole got back and opened the doors; climbing back into the car.

"Well, we got a cabin everyone!" Nicole said, smiling. Darwin cheered and Gumball and Anais threw their hands up. The family drove off a little bit down the narrow path before reaching a small wooden cabin. Gumball and Anais rushed in and looked around as Richard placed the fish tank Darwin was in on a sturdy piece of wood with wheels. Richard and Nicole brought Darwin in the house a few minutes later, and he gasped.

The cabin was small, but it had so much nice furniture that made the place feel like home.

There was a large couch placed in the middle of the living room, with two large chairs on both sides. They were facing a large fireplace; a beautifully colored rug on the floor between them.

The kitchen was small, but big enough for any food to be cooked and made there. There was a room on the left, and a larger room on the right. In the larger room were two beds; in the smaller room was a queen size bed.

The bathroom for the cabin was placed right next to the larger room, and had a huge bathtub. Richard pushed the fish tank over to the bathtub as Nicole filled it. "I hope you're ok with sleeping in a bathtub, Darwin."

"There's nothing better!" Darwin smiled.

Nicole smiled back. "Well, we'll be sure to change the water in your fish tank to fresher water, since we'll have to move you back to that when we take baths in the morning."

"No problem!" Darwin chirped. Gumball and Anais ran past the bathroom to their bedroom, before Gumball stopped and walked backwards to see the bathroom.

"Wooaaah!" He gaped. "This bathroom is huge!"

Nicole and Richard laughed. "I might want to live in here too!" Richard hooted.

Nicole gave him a look. "Now Richard, our room may be a bit smaller than usual, but it's where we can be alone from the kids."

Richard looked confused and scratched his head, his rabbit ears flopping to the side. Nicole raised an eyebrow and gave him a look. Richard stared at her for a few seconds before he realized what she was hinting at. "Ooooohhh, I gotcha." He winked and nudged her with his arm.

Nicole sighed. "Don't do that, honey."

Richard only giggled, before reaching down and picking Darwin out of his fish tank. "Here we go boy!" Richard hooted, placing Darwin in the tub.

"Is it too hot or too cold, sweetie?" Nicole asked.

Darwin smiled. "No it's perfect! Thank you!"

Nicole smiled. "Alright. Richard and I are going to bring in all the suitcases, you guys grab yours and take them to your room. Anais did you hear me?" Nicole leaned up, earning a "Yes" from Anais. Richard and Nicole both left to get the bags, leaving Darwin and Gumball alone.

Darwin yawned and stretched his arms. "I am so happy to be out of that fish tank!" Darwin giggled.

Gumball smiled at him. "I can imagine."

"Are you excited to go to the beach tomorrow?" Darwin asked.

"Yeah.. wish we could go now though." Gumball replied.

"Hmmm..." Darwin tapped on his chin. "Weelll, do you think you can push my fish tank down there?"

"Probably, why?"

"Let's go now then!" Darwin said, smiling.

Gumball blushed at this and looked behind himself at the open door. "Well, we have to wait until everyone goes to sleep..."

"Alright, I can wait. But I do want to go down to the beach with you," Darwin smiled at him, one so sincere and sweet that Gumball felt the urge to kiss him then and there.

"Soun-"

"Gumball, come here and grab your suitcase! Grab Darwin's too!" Nicole called out, interrupting him. Gumball nodded to Darwin and ran off to the front door to grab their luggage.

He dragged his into Anais's and his room, and then went back to drag Darwin's into the bathroom.

Darwin thanked him and rummaged through his luggage to get his toothbrush. Gumball went into the larger bedroom and saw Anais in her Pjs, reading a book on the bed.

Gumball walked over to his bed and placed the suitcase there. "You going out tonight with Darwin?" Anais asked, not looking up from her book.

Gumball looked at her in shock. "How di-"

"It's obvious. Like I said, I can read you like an open book."

Gumball sighed. "Please don't tell mom or dad."

"Why would I? I gave you a plan to help with Darwin, why would I ruin it?" Anais asked, setting the book down.

"Well, you always have it out for me to get me in trouble, so you'll look like the better child."

"Oh, I KNOW I'm the better child, but that isn't the point." Gumball rolled his eyes. Anais sighed. "Look Gumball, I'm actually rooting for you and Darwin."

Gumball looked at her in surprise and sat on his bed. "Why?"

Anais looked thoughtful, her rabbit ears twitching. "Well, for one I think you two would be cute together."

"Why do you think that?"

"I just think that you two would be the best pair together. Because no one else really fits your personalities."

"Gee thanks." Gumball hissed. Anais shook her head.

"You are taking it the wrong way. I just think you two match each other the best; more than any other partner would. I know you like him, and I betcha anything he likes you too."

"You really think so?" Gumball asked, his ears perked up in hope.

"I sure do! I mean, I've only know him for a week, like we all have, but I bet he will learn to like you the way you like him." Anais smiled.

Gumball sighed and leaned back on the bed. "Ya know, for an eight year old rabbit, you sure are smart."

"I get that a lot. Now go and take him out to the beach, I'm going to sleep." Anais shooed him out of the room and turned off the lights. Gumball walked out to the family room and peered towards where his parents were. They were talking quietly among themselves, but he could tell that they would be going to sleep fairly soon. Gumball walked back to his room and quickly opened his suitcase and got his swim shorts.

Gumball fumbled in the dark of the room behind his bed to take off his pants and boxers to put the swim shorts on. He was quiet enough that Anais did not wake up; or at the very least, did not say anything to him.

Gumball quickly hurried into the bathroom, where a small nightlight was lighting up Darwin's face and casting shadows around the room.

"You ready?" Darwin whispered, a smile playing at his lips.

"Yeah." Gumball whispered back.

Darwin reached his hands towards Gumball. "Sorry but I'm going to need help back into the fish tank."

Gumball blushed. "O-Of course..." He reached and grabbed Darwin's slender hands. Gumball used his foot to push the board with wheels (I guess a skateboard can suffice?) closer to the edge of the tub.

Darwin grabbed the edge with one hand and held onto Gumball's with his other hand. Shoving himself out of the tub as quietly as possible, he slipped into the fish tank headfirst. Darwin twisted his body and pressed his back to the bottom of the tank. He turned his head back and gave Gumball an upside down thumbs up. Or at least, Gumball was hoping it was.

Gumball placed the lid on the tank as to not slosh the water around, and slowly pushed the tank out of the bathroom. Gumball eyeballed his parents room and heard no noise from them, but their door was slightly closed, meaning they were sleeping.

Gumball opened the door as quietly as possible and pushed the tank outside, closing the door behind them. Gumball's heart was racing as he thought of what that night could bring. Slowly following the path to the beach, they made their way to the ocean. However, their freedom was short lived as the wheels from the board got stuck in the sand.

"Darn!" Gumball growled, trying to shove the board forward. After a few hard pushes, he realized it was useless. Darwin twisted himself some more and popped his head up from the tank. "Hey, don't push yourself too much brother! Do you think you could carry me to the water?"

Gumball was breathing hard, and bent over panting. "A-Are you sure? You'll be ok out of water?"

"I can actually survive out of the water for a few minutes. Even up to an hour if needed. I'm part human, so it doesn't do me much good, but it is something. I'm actually kind of light, so you should be able to carry me a lot better than pushing this tank."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Gumball panted, glaring at him a bit.

Darwin chirped. "I'm sorry brother, I didn't think to."

Gumball sighed. "It's fine. Alright, let me pick you up then." Darwin raised his arms and Gumball pulled him out of the tank. Before he knew it, he was holding Darwin bridal style. "Wow! You really are light!" It felt like he was carrying a couple of stuffed animals.

Darwin wrapped his arms around Gumball's neck, smiling up at him. "I told you."

Gumball blushed. "W-Well, let's get you to the water then."

Darwin cheered as Gumball walked them down to where the water was lapping at the sand. Gumball then remembered his dream from in the car and blushed again. Standing with his feet just barely in the water, Gumball looked out into the distance. "W-Will you be able to push yourself farther into the ocean from here?"

Darwin looked up at him. "You won't come with me?"

"You know how I am about water Darwin."

Darwin smiled and pressed a cool hand on Gumball's cheek, earning him a blushing face. "I'll protect you Gumball. I won't let you go under."

Gumball looked away. "I just.. I don't like water..."

"Please Gumball?" Darwin gave him his best puppy dog eyes.

Gumball sighed. "Fiinneee."

Darwin smiled and hugged his neck tightly, earning another blush from the cat. "Thank you!"

Gumball took a deep breath and walked further into the water, until it reached his hips. "Alright, you can let go of me now." Darwin said. Gumball let go and Darwin splashed into the water. A few seconds passed and Darwin popped his head out of the water. Reaching up, he grabbed Gumball's hands. "C'mon! Let's go farther."

Despite Gumball's protesting, Darwin dragged him further into the water. Gumball began to panic. Not only was he afraid of water, but this was going exactly like his dream, which frightened him. Gumball quickly jerked his hand away from Darwin and moved towards some rocks in the water, climbing up onto one and huddling it. Darwin swam over and gave him a sad look. "I'm sorry Gumball, I didn't mean to push you."

"You weren't... it was just a bit too much for me."

Darwin placed his arms on the edge of the rock and looked up at him. "Still, I'm sorry Gumball."

Gumball shook his head and leaned down, "Please don't be, I'm still having a good time."

Darwin gave him a hopeful smile.

"Now go and swim, I know you want to." Gumball said, grinning. Darwin grinned back and twisted his body backwards into the water. Gumball sighed and wrapped his arms around his legs, watching Darwin flip in and out of the water, the moonlight lighting up the smile on Darwin's face.

"Being cooped up in that pool definitely made him restless to be out. I wouldn't mind being out here all night just to watch him enjoy his freedom." Gumball sighed, smiling.

The boys spent another hour outside before Gumball carried Darwin back to the tank and made their way into the cabin, where they both collapsed with smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, this chapter is long!  
> This is an older story i forgot to bring over to this site (i am sure i said that, but eeehhh)  
> I know there are mistakes, but the story gets across, so shush :3
> 
> Edited by: Blurasxbery (From Fanfiction website)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own any of the characters or the show, it all belongs to the rightful owners. I just am writing this story for my own amusement.

"WAKE UP GUMBALL!" Anais shouted, jumping from her bed to his and back to hers. Gumball sat up with his eyes still closed and started to fall asleep again. Anais turned around and jumped hard on his bed, making him bounce and fall on the floor.

"OOF!" Gumball yelled and sat up rubbing his face. "Anais! What is the big idea?"

"It is time to get up! Mom is making breakfast!" Anais said, jumping to the floor and hopping around him.

"Why are you so hyper? What time is it?" Gumball yawned, arching his back and stretching much like a cat does.

"It is 9a.m. Right now." Anais said, going over to her suitcase and rummaging through it.

"Gaahh! Too early!" Gumball whined, curling up on the floor; tempted to just sleep right there.

"It is not! Say..." Anais slide next to him and raised an eyebrow. "How late did you and Darwin stay out last night?"

"Only for like two hours." Gumball mumbled, his ears flattening against his head as he curled his body more in attempts to block her out.

"Uh hhhuuuhhh. Did you two make out?" Anais teased. Gumball's head shot up and he glared at her with a flustered look. "NO!" Gumball hissed. Anais laughed and stood up, heading back to her suitcase.

"Really? Too bad, I was hoping to get a hot story from you about you two being alone." Gumball blushed and looked away. "I am too much of a chicken to try anything." He mumbled.

"What about the plan?" Anais turned to him, tilting her head to the side. "I don't think I can go through with it..." Gumball sighed, avoiding eye contact. Anais sat down on her bed and looked at him; kicking her legs back and forth slowly.

"Well why not? I told you I am pretty sure he likes you."

"You did... but I just feel like I will get rejected."

"Not if you do the plan the way we figured it out. If you mess up, maybe. But if you do it right, I'm sure it will be fine."

"I don't know.." Gumball mumbled. Anais got up and grabbed his arms. "Cooomme on Gumball! Let's get you some food! Don't make me slap you." Gumball sighed and stood up as he got dragged into the kitchen part of the cabin. Nicole was making bacon and pancakes as Richard sat at the table with a newspaper; though it was upside down.

"Morning Gumball! Anais! How did you sleep?" Richard chirped. "Fine." Gumball said, sitting down. Anais sat down next to him and looked at their dad. "Dad, the newspaper is upside down."

Richard glanced back at the newspaper and then gave Anais a knowing look. "I knoowww that darling, I was just testing to see if you would notice. And you did! Congratulations!" Anais rolled her eyes and looked away. A sheepish looking Richard quickly turned the newspaper right side up before anyone else noticed and hummed to himself.

"How did you two sleep?" Nicole asked as she flipped a pancake.

"I slept great, thanks mom!" Anais chirped. Gumball stayed quiet and just looked at the table.

"And you Gumball?" Nicole asked, glancing back at the table. "Gumball looked up and plastered a fake smile on his face. "I slept well." Nicole turned back to the food and nodded. "Could you see How Darwin is? Get him in the tank if you can." Gumball sighed and got out of the chair.

He walked over to the bathroom and peered inside. He didn't see Darwin's body and for a second, panicked. He rushed over and started to shout. "Da-" he stopped short. Darwin was curled up with his long mermaid-like tail curled around his body. He was sleeping soundly at the bottom of the tub. He had a serene look on his face, his mouth slightly agap as he breathed; bubbles of air reaching the surface of the water and popping.

Gumball crossed his arms on the edge of the tub and just watched Darwin sleeping. Darwin's fin tail twitched a bit, causing the water to slosh around. After a minute Gumball reached down through the water and gently touched Darwin's shoulder. Darwin's bright green eyes opened slowly and he looked up through the water. Seeing Gumball, Darwin smiled brightly and lifted his head up and out of the water.

"Good morning Gumball!" Darwin chirped, raising his hands above his head and yawning. Gumball couldn't help but smile back. "Good morning Darwin." Darwin rested his arms on the side of the tub and whipped his tail in and out of the water.

Gumball went over to the tank next to the tub and noticed it was empty of water. I guess dad or mom emptied the water this morning. Gumball thought. He unhooked the nozzle from the tub and turned the water on warm, before placing it in the tank to fill it up.

"How did you sleep Gumball?" Darwin asked. Gumball turned his head towards Darwin as he filled up the tank. "I slept alright, still really tired though."

Darwin laughed. "Yeah me too."

"How does sleeping in water feel?" Gumball asked suddenly. Darwin smiled and rested his chin on the edge. "Well if it is warm, it feels like a warm blanket wrapped completely around you and feels really nice. Sometimes I float a bit in the water instead of laying at the bottom, that always feels nice too."

"And if the water gets cold?"

"Well it never really gets cold. My body keeps myself warm in the water. I couldn't sleep in freezing water, but cold water doesn't really bother me."

"Oh OK I see." Gumball nodded, turning the water off and setting the nozzle back in its hook. Gumball looked down at Darwin and Darwin slowly raised his arms. "Help me please?" He asked, his green eyes glowing.

Gumball blushed hard and reached down, hooking his arms underneath Darwin's and lifting him out of the tub. Placing Darwin gently in the tank, Gumball noticed a blush placed on Darwin's face as well. Both boys looked away from each other in silence.

Gumball's heart was racing. Should I tell him now how I feel about it? It feels like a good time... I mean I know it isn't since we are in a bathroom but... Gumball thought. He suddenly turned to Darwin, who in turn looked up at Gumball.

"Darwin I-" Gumball started.

"Boys! Are you coming yet? Breakfast is ready!"

Both boys jumped and Gumball quickly moved behind the tank and pushed it towards to kitchen. After Moving Gumball next to the kitchen table where his plate of food was, Gumball moved quietly over to his seat between Nicole and Anais and sat down.

"How did you sleep Darwin?" Nicole asked, smiling at the humanoid fish. "I slept well, thank you mom." Darwin smiled. Being called 'Mom' made Nicole blush lightly as she placed a hand on her cheek. "You are so cute!" She cooed. Darwin blushed and turned down towards his food, glancing up at Gumball who kept his own eyes glued to his meal.

The family ate mostly in silence; with the occasional outburst of random words from Richard. Nicole and Richard went to their room to change into their bathing suits, while Anais and Gumball went to theirs to change. Darwin's tank was pushed into the small living room as he curled up in the tank and waited for everyone to return.

"So are you going to try the plan today?" Anais asked casually, pulling out her swimsuit from her suit case. Gumball blushed and turned away. "M-Maybe, I don't know yet." Anais chuckled. "You should. I'm rooting for you two." She winked ass he walked by him and into the bathroom.

Gumball sighed and quickly changed into his swimsuit before heading out into the family room. Darwin twisted around in his tank and smiled at Gumball. "Ready to go out in the water again?" He asked.

Gumball rushed forward and placed a finger to his lips. "Shhh Darwin! Mom and Dad don't know we went out, remember?"

Darwin ducked his head a bit in the water. "Oh right, sorry Gumball." Gumball just gave him a small smile and sat down on the couch as they waited for the rest of the family.

Both boy's sat in silence until their parents and Anais came out dressed in their swimsuits. "Let's get this show on the road!" Richard shouted, pumping his fists in the air and making his belly jiggle.

"Eww dad! Stop doing that!" Anais frowned, shaking her head. Richard just laughed and bounced over to Darwin's tank. "Aaannnd off we go!" Richard yelled as he kicked one foot up and dramatically rolled over to the door and then gave Nicole a pointed look waiting for her to open said door. Nicole rolled her eyes and opened the door. Richard nodded. "Thank you madam!" Richard then lifted a foot up and quickly pushed Darwin's tank and himself out the door.

Gumball and Anais quietly walked out as Nicole shut and locked the door behind them. Richard had pushed the tank as far as he could until he hit the sand, and then lifted Darwin out and ran like a maniac towards the water before placing him in it. Darwin waved at Gumball before flicking his tail out of the water as he dived in. Anais walked past Gumball and gave him a pointed look before following Nicole towards the beach. Both girls set down some towels and put sunscreen on as Gumball made his way towards the sea.

Richard had blown up some arm floaties and had a ton placed on each arm as he barely floated in the water. Every time he went under Darwin would push him back up and popped his head out of the water before laughing.

Gumball sat quietly down on the beach with the waves licking at his toes. He watched as Darwin jumped and leaped out of the water; flicking water all around. Gumball let out a small sigh as he watched. A soft smile began to form across his lips. Darwin looked so beautiful and Gumball could feel his heart pounding against his chest.

He felt a pair of eyes on him and glanced back. Anais was staring at him and raised an eyebrow at him.

Not right now! Gumball mouthed at her. Anais just rolled her eyes and returned to helping Nicole put sunscreen on her back.

"Boys! You all need sunscreen too!" Nicole yelled. Darwin popped his head up and laughed. "I will be OK mom! I spend all the time in the sun, I'm super tan because of it. I don't need sunscreen."

"Same goes for me!" Richard yelled back.

"Richard!"

"Coming dear..."

Richard left the water with a pout and walked up to his wife. Gumball got up and walked over too, before adding sunscreen to his body.

Gumball then returned to the edge of the water and watched Darwin. His long blue tail wrapped itself around Gumball as he sighed. I really want to hug him and kiss him right now... Gumball thought. His ears flattened against his head as he wrapped his arms around his legs.

"Gumball? What's wrong?" Richard asked as he walked up to Gumball. Gumball quickly perked back up.

"O-Oh uh nothing! Just not sure if I want to get in the water yet, that's all."

"Well you better get in soon before it's too late!" Richard hooted before running into the water. He ended up tripping on a rock wedged into the sand and fell on his face in the water. A gurgle of an "I'm ok!" response was somewhat heard before he swam his way deeper.

Gumball just shook his head at his dad's foolishness.

Darwin swam around Richard as he got into the deep water where Darwin was. Darwin and Richard laughed about something before Darwin's beautiful green eyes landed on him. Darwin's face lit up and he waved eagerly at Gumball. Gumball blushed and waved back hesitantly. Darwin ducked under water, and before Gumball knew it; Darwin was pulling himself slightly to the shore.

Darwin had his hands pressed against the sand as he lifted himself out of the water. His lower half was still where the soft waves hit, but he was only a foot away from Gumball.

"Why don't you come out and play?" Darwin asked. Gumball just smiled. "I am OK right here. But thank you Darwin."

Darwin pouted. "But I want to swim with my brother..." He said softly. Gumball's ears perked at this. "What?"

"You didn't swim yesterday and I felt bad that I scared you when I was trying to get you to swim with me last night. I was hoping with your family here, you may feel more safe since they could rush to save you if I was unable to."

Gumball glanced around Darwin to see his dad flailing in the water as a few floaties slipped away.

"Yeaaaahhhh.. I don't think so."

Darwin glanced back and laughed. "I like dad a lot! He is so funny!"

"He is not the brightest person."

"Sure, but..." Darwin looked slightly away and out towards the sea. The wind blew softly at Darwin's orange hair. "He is still an amazing person and the only father I have ever known..." Darwin's green eyes looked sad for a split second as the past rushed back to him.

Gumball felt bad for his words leading up to Darwin having a painful memory. "Darwin I'm so-"

"Don't be!" Darwin chirped, returning his eyes on Gumball and flashing him a smile. "Because I was an orphan, I was lucky enough to be adopted into the most amazing family ever! I couldn't be happier!"

Gumball smiled at this. "I am glad."

Darwin smiled back even wider and started to turn away. "Well if you change your mind, come out and play with us!" He started to go away before Gumball spoke up.

"Darwin?"

Darwin glanced back. "Yeah?"

"Will you come out with me out here again tonight?" Gumball blurted out, a soft blush seeping on his face. Darwin cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

"I have something I want to talk to you about." Gumball mumbled, extremely nervous. Darwin thought for a second before smiling. "Sure! Be sure to pick me up so we can come out here then!" He giggled before swimming away.

Gumball felt a sigh of relief at getting that out.

Now to get ready to say what I need to tonight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Once the family was asleep, Gumball snuck out of his bedroom and headed to the bathroom. Darwin was awake and waiting for Gumball, a bit too excited as he splashed around.

"Shhh! You will wake them up!" Gumball put a finger to his lips. Darwin ducked his head and stopped. "Sorry!" he whispered. Gumball looked at the fish tank and contemplated on using it. Darwin knew what he was thinking right away.

"Gumball, just carry me. i am lighter than that and it will be easier." Darwin whispered, leaning forward as to try to get out himself. Gumball looked away as he blushed, thinking about Darwin's soft skin against his own. He had no idea if he could contain himself with the young boy being so close.

"I think i can push it again, i only had trouble with the sand." Gumball said.

Darwin frowned. "I guess if you want to, but it might wake up mom and dad." Darwin was confused as to why Gumball didn't just carry him. Gumball refuse to look at him as he pondered his options. Sighing, Gumball turned to Darwin and walked over to the tub. "Fine. I'll carry you." Gumball mumbled.

Darwin smiled and reached up, to which Gumball wrapped his arms around Darwin's waist and lifted him up. Darwin snaked his arms around Gumball's neck and nuzzled him, smiling. "Yay! i just love the ocean!" Darwin chirped. Gumball had to look away as he turned around to head to the beach; a blush seeping on his cheeks.

Every move Gumball made he could feel the boy's soft wet skin against his own, the light brushes of the boy's orange hair against his chest as he looked around. The sun was slowly setting along the horizon as the boys reached the water. The family had been so tired they went to bed rather early, and Gumball and Darwin were the only ones with energy still left to spare.

Gumball walked to the edge of the beach and set Darwin into the water. Darwin splashed his tail-fin happily as he looked out towards the ocean. Gumball smiled and turned to find a place to sit before a small hand grabbed his wrist. Gumball turned around to see Darwin's giant emerald eyes looking at him. "Where are you going?" He asked quietly.

"I was just going to find somewhere to sit."

"Please don't. Come into the water with me." Darwin said quickly. Gumball looked out towards the ocean. "You know i hate water Darwin, i love watching you swim but i just ca-"

"I'll protect you!" Darwin practically shouted, earning a jump from Gumball. Gumball looked down at Darwin to see tears stinging his eyes. "D-Darwin...?" Gumball was confused as he bent down to be at eye level with the fish.

Before either boys could say anything Darwin pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around Gumball's neck, sending them both sprawling on the sand.

"Darwin wh-what are you doing?" Gumball asked, flustered with how close the boy was yet again.

"Y-You have been so nice to me and have always done what i asked, i c-could never ask for a b-better brother!" Darwin choked out, hugging Gumball tightly and burring his face against the cat's chest. Gumball turned his head and sighed. It's too late now. He thought. I've already been claimed as the brother, I can't tell him my feelings now...

"But..." Darwin's voice interrupted Gumball's thoughts. "But what?" Gumball asked, looking down at the fluff of orange hair laying on his chest.

"mmhmhmmmgmmgmm" Came the muffled response. Darwin's lips were against Gumball's chest and tickled him as he spoke, making Gumball laugh. "D-Darwin haha, i can't understand you," Gumball laughed.

Darwin lighted his head, a serious look on his face, his emerald eyes practically glowing. Gumball shut up immediately and stared at the younger boy.

"Gumball... I.. I love you alot... but not as a brother.." Darwin said softly, looking away and blushing. Gumball's heart skipped a beat and nearly stopped completely.

"Y-You love me?" Gumball squeaked out. Darwin refused to look at him but nodded, his hair covering his eyes.

Gumball wrapped his arms around Darwin and hugged him to his chest tightly. Darwin's eyes were wide but when he realized that Gumball's heart was beating as hard as his was, he calmed down.

"I love you too." Gumball whispered, his breath hot against Darwin's ear. Darwin shot up, his eyes wide. "You do?" He gasped.

"I fell in love with you the moment i saw you, but i didn't want to say anything because you are my brother." Darwin moved his head up so both boys were facing eachother; their lips just a few inches apart.

Darwin had a huge grin on his face, the tears still dripping from his eyes. "I'm so glad! i was so scared to confess but i just had to or my heart would have burst!" Gumball smiled, his whole face as red as a tomato. "May I kiss you Darwin?" He asked timidly. Darwin looked shy as he nodded silently.

Gumball leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to Darwin's lips. His whole body heated up at the touch. My first kiss. Gumball thought, the butterflies in his tummy about to burst. The two stayed locked together as they kissed for a while.

However, being as it was both their first kisses, neither knew how to continue or end it, so they awkwardly ended up gasping for air. They looked at each other before bursting out in laughter.

Darwin wiped away the tears from his eyes as he laughed. "I am so glad you feel the same way."

Gumball smiled and sat up. "Same here, but i don't know how mom and dad will feel about it."

Darwin thought for a moment before shrugging. "Well let's not let it get to us, now will you please come out to the water with me?"

Gumball froze at the question but sighed and nodded.

Gumball helped Darwin get back into the water as he waded in, holding hands tightly with Darwin the whole time. Before Gumball knew it he was no longer touching the floor of the ocean and started to panic. "It's OK Gumball! I got ya!" Darwin wrapped his body around Gumball and used his tail-fin to keep them both afloat.

Gumball relished the feeling of Darwin close to him and was slowly able to calm down. He kicked his feet and started to enjoy the feeling of being free in the water; though he still wouldn't be in it alone.

Darwin leaned forward and pecked a kiss to Gumball's lips. Feeling bold, Gumball placed a hand on the back of Darwin's head and kissed him hard. Remembering the kisses he would see in movies, Gumball attempted to move his lips, which ended up just being a slobbery kiss. Darwin leaned back and laughed, wiping at his mouth. Gumball blushed apologetically.

Gumball leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Darwin's, closing his eyes and sighing happily. Darwin was equally happy as he hugged Gumball's body to his tightly. The boys were silent as the waves crashed softly around them. Everything was going great until a large wave smashed into the boys, neither noticing it until it was too late.

Darwin's grip around Gumball disappeared, leaving Gumball cold and alone as he struggled to reach the surface. His claws did nothing to the strong current as he was pushed farther and farther down. Gumball's wide eyes looked every which way in search of orange, but found none.

The wave must have separated us good.. he is nowhere to be found.. Darwin... Gumball thought, his eyes slowly closing as he started to drown. I... I wish i wasn't so weak...

Gumball's eyes fluttered closed before darkness surrounded him.

Suddenly a pair of soft familiar lips pressed tightly against his as they opened up his lips and air filled his lungs. Gumball's eyes shot open as Darwin pressed his hands lightly against Gumball's cheeks as he gave him air, Darwin had a panicky look on his face, but upon noticing Gumball was still alive his eyes relaxed. "Thank goodness! i was worried i wouldn't get to you in time!" Darwin chirped.

He waited for a response before he realized Gumball could give none, and quickly tugged him up to the surface using his powerful tail. Gumball gasped and coughed loudly when they reached the surface, and Darwin pushed them towards a nearby rock so Gumball could hold on.

"I'm sorry Gumball, i should have been more aware of the waves..." Darwin looked ashamed and sad. Gumball rubbed his mouth and turned to Darwin, his hands gripping so hard on the rocks they turned white. "Don't be.. you saved me.." Gumball responded. Darwin light up a bit and moved closer, hugging Gumball's legs as they were still dangling in the water.

"I will always protect you Gumball." Darwin said quietly. Gumball scoffed. "I should be saying that to you, not the other way around!" Darwin looked up at Gumball and grinned. "We can protect each other then!" Gumball laughed and patted Darwin's head. "Very well, i can live with that."

Gumball slid back into the water as the two shared a gentle kiss before making their way to the beach.

Gumball bent down and picked Darwin up and twirled him around as if they were newly weds. Darwin laughed and nuzzled Gumball's neck happily. "I love you Gumball."

"I love you too Darwin." Gumball smiled down at the fish.

"Let's be together forever ok?"

"That's a promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welllll? How was that? not sure if that ended all that great but it works for me and i hope it does for you too! i kinda wanna work on a rated M one-shot for when they are older but idk yet XD


End file.
